


Questions

by Iwantthatcoat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Wits On Tap Challenge, Wits_on_Tap2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat
Summary: A remix of Anyawen's "A Place of Revelation" for the 2018 Wits on Tap Poetry Remix Challenge!





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Place of Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075368) by [Anyawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen). 



A countdown  
Through time  
Starting now.

A procession backward  
Past when I saw the body, lying in the street  
To when I saw my friend, lying on the rooftop.

5 _How are you?_

4

2 _Where are you?_

2 _Why did he?_ _Where are you?_ ( again, and I still don't know)

1  
1  
1  
1  
1  
1  
1

 

...1

Written in the Time Before.  
To be read in the Time After.

An incomplete invitation  
When: Midnight.  
How: With caution.

I need to know more.  
Who? What? Where?  
And always... always... Why?

How like you, to leave me.  
You always did— even on that first case  
Speeding off, miles ahead.

Only to leave me, again, now  
With so many  
Unanswered questions.


End file.
